


Confident Guy

by migg



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Condoms, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, My First AO3 Post, Partial Nudity, Post-Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migg/pseuds/migg
Summary: Rene and Billy hung out for hours at the quarry and at the Hargrove-Mayfield house. Something just happens.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Confident Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first post! I hope you liked this, please let me know. This scene is from a fanfic that is still running on my wattpad! (also inspired by The Walking Dead)
> 
> wattpad: chnslp  
> fic: Here. [st]

Rene looked around Billy's room as she stood by the slightly opened door. Tacky posters on the walls, the smell of cigarettes hitting her. Billy was looking at something. Rae walked in, closing the door, to him. "What you got there?" Billy quickly grabbed something, standing. "Uh, nothing. Just, um, some stuff." 

"Condoms?" Rae asked as she looked at the box. "You got a girlfriend I don't know about?" Billy, dumbfounded, tried to say something.

"No.. No." He stammered.

"Then you're a pretty confident guy, Billy." Rae commented. He was caught off guard.

"Uh, no, Rae. No.. I-I would never." He tried to hide the fact that he slept around.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. I-" Billy's tongue was caught, "I would never.. have sex-- Um, I'm lost."

A silent moment.

"I'll have sex with you." Rene told him. Billy looked at her in surprise. 

"Really?" He asked. Rae placed the bag she had with her on the floor. "Why?"

"You're asking questions?" Billy didn't know what to say, his crush, innocent crush since childhood, just told him she'd sleep with him. She kicked off her shoes with ease. The boy stood there as she stepped closer. Rae smiled and kissed him. 

"You're not the only one who's lonely." She muttered, pulling away from him. Rae lifted her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. His eyes averted to her breasts then quickly looked into her eyes. A smile only meant for him. "Well.." Billy took his shirt off. Their lips coming in contact again.

A passionate kiss led to something more.


End file.
